Facing my Demons
by AttitudeHeiress
Summary: Tiffany has a dark past and has found one unusual way to cope with it, things had finally settled down for her in life, what happens when the man who helped her find her inner warrior and showed her how to face her demons walks back into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Mentions of Abuse of all types, BDSM, Dom/Sub relationships and other touchy inappropriate subjects don't read if you're gonna get offended.

A/N: Hi and thanks for reading I'll keep this short, i know a lot of things may not make sense timeline wise but I tried to stay as close as possible. Also I please be gentle on reviews when it comes to the BDSM aspect I've been doing research and trying to make sure I portray it respectfully and not make a joke of it.

Disclaimer: I Own nothing except my OC

Brief OC History:  
Tiffany Elizabeth is the eldest daughter of Triple H and Stephanie, she grew up on the road with her father and mother, she had as close to as normal a childhood as you can expect for someone to have practically living on the road constantly. Tiffany is a 5'2" dirty blonde haired young woman with a strong resemblance to her mother...and an attitude to match her father the cerebral assassin. As a teenager she developed fairly quickly and caught the eye of many men including a few superstars,though none had a hold on her quite like the Viper Randy orton. Before dating the apex predator tiffany had every plan to begin training to follow in her father's footsteps and become a Professional wrestler after a very rough and violent 8 month relationship she wasn't sure which way was up let alone what her future held, all she knew is once she was out she was all the way out she wanted as far away from the WWE and it's top star as possible. That fear sent her on a journey around the world landing her in Japan with new and old friends and life she thought she could enjoy forever. That is until her father called nearly 2 years later with a development offer and a chance at getting in on the ground level of something new that she couldn't refuse.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Years later

TIffany took a deep breath and grinned looking around at the grey building in front of her, "would you hurry up woman were gonna be late...again!" sasha banks yelled as she walked quickly towards the WWE Performance center.  
She chuckled and shook her head at her best friend while jogging to catch up "Calm your tits Banks were not gonna get in trouble I promise" "No you're not gonna get into trouble, I on the other hand aren't the bosses daughter so move your ass" It was 7am and already scorching on this hot summer day in Orlando Florida, TIffany and Sasha were 2 of many WWE superstars and divas who trained on a daily basis at the performance center, tiffany had been here 2 years and was slowly making her way up on the NXT roster. They had had a great weekend full of nxt live events around northern Florida behind them, and now they were back to grind of training, classes and preparing for the next NXT live shows and tapings. As a member of the McMahon family tiffany also had a hand in some of the backstage goings on at NXT it was one of the conditions on her being at the Developmental level she got to wrestle but she had to also had to take on a small board role like most of her family, she had been helping over the last few months in talent relations she loved helping find new independent wrestlers from all over the world to bring to the company. Showcasing new talent like that was one of the things that put NXT on the map and was slowly helping it become it's own entity within the WWE universe. Upon walking into the performance center the small brunette secretary behind the desk informed tiffany that her father was looking for her and she had a meeting to attend before beginning her wrestling duties for the day. She nodded at the woman behind the desk "Thanks Jazzy let him know i'll be up in a few minutes i'm going to drop my things off in the locker room" she said as she headed into the expansive part of the building that held the state of the art fully equipped gym. "Hey sash go ahead and start without me, i'll be back in a bit and i'll just have to catch up" Sasha nodded as tiffany headed out the door and toward the stairs where the offices and a few random class rooms were located.

She walked into the conference room playing on her phone she glanced up at her father who gave her a long exasperated sigh "Can you not show up to one of these meetings looking slightly professional please? Just once make a good impression on the new talent and fellow board members." he asked referencing to her nxt tank top and black workout pants "My bad, not even gonna lie dad I may have forgotten this time...just be thankful I was late hitting the gym or I would be smelling like Luke Harper in here" she chuckled as she grabbed the bottle of water at her place on the table next to her father and sat down waiting on the rest of the board,coaches and new signees to arrive. She hardly ever paid attention in these meetings it was mostly a get to know you formality when they signed high profile talent, she wasn't even sure who they were signing today she had missed the last meeting due to a women empowerment engagement she had with her mother. Piddling with her phone she passed the time as more seats in the room were filled, giving an occasional hello or nice to see you greeting when spoken to until the room grew silent and everyone settled down. Clearing his throat glaring at her, her father asked "You wanna start the meeting now or do you wanna keep playing on that thing?" pointing to her cell phone in hand.  
Slowly she sat the phone down blushing slightly embarrassed to be put on the spot like that, she adjusted in her seat and nodded at him as he waved in the new talent she grinned at them as they filled in, occasionally glancing down at the files in front of her as they were introduced, all of them had impressive resumes so far working a lot in ring of honor and japan and other promotions they took their seats on the opposite side of the table from her, names like Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, Adrian Neville Alexa Bliss and Dana Brooks being called by coach Matt Bloom she heard the name of the last superstar almost in slow motion causing Tiffany to freeze and her blood to run cold the room clapped and she assumed he entered the room she wasn't sure as she couldn't move, that wasn't a name she had thought about in almost 2 years and never in a million did she think he would be back in the same room with her not after what happened. Once the room fell silent and her father began talking about the NXT program tiffany tried to steady her breathing and stop the panic she felt rising, she knew she could only pretend to stare at the files for so long before her father called her out and forced her to acknowledge the room, with a light inaudible sigh followed by a deep breath she looked up only to have her breath hitch in her throat and her heart stop as she locked eyes with the stunning blue eyed irish wrestler Finn Balor sitting directly across from her. He was always a consummate professional when it came to wrestling so it was no surprise that his face gave away no emotion except for his piercing blue eyes which grew slightly darker the longer he glared at her. Just before she felt like her heart was going to explode through her chest, her father addressed the new superstar causing him to break eye contact she followed his eyes to look at her father either out of habit or necessity she wasn't sure but she was thankful for the distraction. She pretended to listen to him and the coaches speak but her mind was racing with questions and thoughts Why was he here? What was going through his mind right now? Although truthfully she probably did not want that question answered not after all this time had passed. Did he know she would be here? What if _he_ found out that finn was here? Her palms began to sweat as she felt eyes bore into the side of her head, but she didn't dare glance in their direction in fear of losing her composure she knew she would catch hell for it in the long run but right now as her father would say on T.V it was what's best for business she had to make it through this meeting without causing a scene or having an attack. Billy Gun finished up what he was saying and passed the meeting back to Hunter for the closing comments Tiffany began to gather her things not daring to look across from her instead looking to the redhead to his right giving a slight smile and a nod to the Canadian sami zayn whom smiled back, she felt her guest across from her shift in his seat _Shit!_ She thought, she was gonna catch hell for that later down the road as well. Hearing her father end the meeting she jumped up and hit the door before anyone else had a chance to even stand "Always eager to hit the gym" she heard him chuckle as she made her way down the hall before anyone could follow, darting around a corner and into an office with her name scrawled on the door she entered and pulled out her phone turning on the lights and locking the door quickly. She hardly ever used this office it seemed too suit and tie for her and wasn't her style but right now she was thankful her father insisted on it as it became her current hiding place as her attack finally began to hit in waves she quickly and shakily typed out a message on her phone **I need you 911** and hit send collapsing into her chair on the verge of tears only a few seconds passed as a familiar video chat tone rang out on her phone answering it she attempted a light sigh of relief as his face came onto the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks For reading! Please be sure to Favorite and review! Also please be patient with me getting the next couple of chapters out I work overnight so it may take a little time to get them out. And this was written in the middle of the night so please be forgiving of any errors.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tiffany unfortunately.

"What's going on?" the raspy voice of dean ambrose asked on the video a look of concern briefly flashing across his face, quickly changing to that of control once he realized the woman on his screen was having a nearly full blown attack. It had been months since Tiffany had had even a mild episode let alone one of this nature, she quietly started to sob as she stared at the screen in her hand attempting to figure out how to put all her emotions into words. "Tiffany Listen to me, Calm down, take a few deep breaths and explain….Now." Dean lightly commanded hoping to break her silence and figure out what set her off. She slowed her sobbing and attempted a few deep breaths to no avail and shook her head no, her whole body beginning to tremble again as she curled up in her chair in an attempt to reach a fetal position, one very similar to the position she was in around a year ago the night dean showed up in her life and started this journey with her. "Princess!" Dean said sternly using his pet name for her temporarily jarring her attention "Look at me, watch me breath and copy it do you understand?" he asked staring intently into his phone at nodded her head slightly trying to match him breath for breath "Vocalize" he said, slowly she composed herself the best she could took a slow breath and barely above a whisper said "I understand Sir" after watching her take a few more slow breaths Dean nodded "Very good Princess" he practically purred praising her for calming herself down, he sighed slightly trying not to show his frustration an attack this big usually needed physical contact to calm her but due to a crazy WWE schedule he was halfway across the country traveling with the main roster. "Now i'm going to ask you again to Explain" he said slowly, she shifted in her seat uncurling from her modified fetal position set her phone on her desk using it's built in kickstand on it's case and took a deep breath before speaking "Do you remember me telling you the story about how all of this started?" she asked him, he nodded "The Abusive relationship yes" "yes, and do you remember me telling you about Japan" dean looked at her slightly puzzled thinking a moment before speaking "You mean the guy who showed you how to cope?" she nodded "Yeah his name was Finn he helped me through, and introduced me to this as a form of coping" Now looking slightly irritated you could hear him click his tongue in his mouth a moment "Ok...and? What about him?" She shifted uncomfortably again and took another calculated breath before speaking " Well he may have signed a contract with Nxt today" she said watching his face for emotion dean dropped his head down slightly ran a hand up and down his face and through his hair trying to compose his emotions as best as possible "I Had no clue he was here or getting signed I swear" she added quickly hoping to settle him a little before he got mad at her instead of the situation in general. "Ok" he nodded as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in "what did he say?" he asked crossing his arms across his chest, she swallowed hard trying not to show concern knowing that was a defensive position for him and at this point he wasn't happy whether it be with her or the uninvited guests who could possibly put a wrench in their situation she didn't know. "Nothing" she said honestly as she shrugged "I first saw him in the Welcome meeting with the other new talent and the coaches and board, we made eye contact I got through the meeting and then bolted in here to call you as soon as it was over" she recalled sitting back for a moment her eye not leaving the screen letting him process all the information "I didn't even know he was being considered let alone signed" she said quietly picking at her hands nervously now looking down waiting for the man to speak. Her phone buzzed causing her to jump glancing at the screen she saw it was a text message **Sasha** : **Dude where are you?** Sighing she bit her bottom lip trying to compose herself she had forgotten all about her gym session with Sasha and Tyler this morning "stop that" dean said curtly, biting her lip was a bad habit he was trying to break her of, she did it when she was apprehensive or worried it never actually helped calm her and only caused her lips to be red chapped and have teeth marks in them. Finally after a few more agonizing minutes of waiting dean spoke startling her at first "alright well it seems we have a problem then don't we?" "Yes sir" she chimed in lightly not missing a beat now that she had calmed fulling sinking into her role as a submissive because although he was half a country away and they were on video chat dean ambrose was still every bit the dominate right now and despite distance she could still end up in trouble with him if she wasn't careful. Her phone buzzed again this time it wasn't sasha, **Tyler:** **Yo T you ok? Were getting worried about you**. Sighing again she mimicked the man on her phone by running her hands over her face, she wasn't in the mood to workout now and definitely wasn't ready to have a run in with finn let alone have to explain her sudden actions to her father or friends. Dean sensing the stress on her face asked "Well what do you think should happen?" she shrugged almost feeling defeated "No Clue I can't stay up here forever, and I certainly don't want to face him, not right now, not ever" fear covering her face dean leaned forward slightly "why, besides your past interaction what has you this rattled about seeing him?" The fear on her face turned to horror as she realized that when this started with dean she may have not told him the complete truth about what happened in japan, she started shifting and fidgeting some nervous to tell him the truth and admit hiding something from him. Growing impatient dean started shifting in his seat again about to speak when her phone vibrated again, she reached to check it when she was cut off abruptly by the tone in his now agitated voice "Answer Me Tiffany! What the hell happened in japan that has you so worried." She sighed rubbing the back of her neck as she began to speak another mannerism of his she picked up " I...ummm I may have not…..*sigh* I didn't exactly tell you everything…." "About?!" he asked roughly letting his frustration and anger show a little. Sighing one more time Tiffany let it all spill quickly ready to take the wrath of the Lunatic fringe Dean Ambrose "I didn't tell you everything about my leaving Japan and breaking things off with Finn, I didn't tell you exactly how I left." "And?" he pushed trying to get the whole story out of her not happy with what he was hearing "and….when I left Finn 2 years ago I didn't do it in the best way" she spoke watching him eye her as she continued "when I left Finn in japan he may have been getting in the ring in the dojo in tokyo, I was almost to the airport by the time he found the note I left, and even though he called several times, before that match was the last time i've seen him until today let alone spoke to him." Dean blinked a few times, looked down and started pulling at the bottom of his hair, tiffany started to get more nervous the longer he went without speaking knowing he wasn't happy anymore. Slowly he looked up a terrifying look on the border of rage took over his face as he began to spoke his voice taking on a whole new life compared to the concerned man who started this video call "Leave the PC. Get some Clothes. And get Your Ass on a Plane to Utah." tiffany went to speak but he quickly stopped her "Don't speak to him, tell your dad something's come up and get here….You have till tonight Tiffany Elizabeth." he practically growled ending their conversation abruptly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:Sorry this one took so long to get out, kinda hit a wall with some personal things going on but I promise more chapters are coming also sorry for any grammar errors or things like that I tried to check for them but im sure there are some things i have missed. Thanks for the Follows and Everything and please be sure to leave Reviews!

 _Damnit! Fuck shit Damnit!_ She thought

This was not good, she knew she was in trouble now there was no denying that after the way Dean left there conversation. Quickly she shot a text message to Sasha and Tyler **Yes i'm Fine sorry I'll explain later** she would have to make up something to tell sasha to explain her absence from working out, and find a way to quickly explain to tyler what was going on.

Tyler Breeze and Tiffany had been friends since she arrived at NXT he was a veteran there at developmental and helped her in so many ways with her career and personal life. When she first arrived from Japan she a mild attack he found her and sat with her as she talked herself through it with some breathing exercises….it wasn't exactly what she needed or was used to but as long as the night terrors didn't return and this was it she could handle it she thought.

That night once he made sure she made it home she shared everything with tyler, after sitting with her and seeing her like that she felt he deserved to know and having a friend at NXT who knew the truth might be useful in the future. So she sat down on her couch with the blonde Canadian and started from the very beginning she told him just enough about her abusive relationship with her ex Randy for him to understand, to her getting out and making a run for it from her trips visiting the indies to her landing in Japan, she told him about how she had been having horrible night terrors and massive panic attacks and how she met the irish wrestler Finn balor how with his help she learned things about herself she never knew, like how despite being abused before, being dominated in a bdsm type relationship served as a form of therapy, she explained that when her and Finn started seeing each other her night terrors disappeared and she stopped having attacks, she even told him how much Finn ment to her and how it ripped her apart to leave like she did but she knew a career in wrestling wouldn't happen in Japan for her. Slowly she shook her her head trying to shake away the pang of guilt she felt about how she left things with Finn, she would have time to wallow and deal with that but right now was not the time she had to get to Utah and a seemingly pissed off Dean Ambrose to face when she arrived.

Gathering her things quickly stood and raced out of the room headed for her father's office, first things first getting out of her NXT duties for a few days.

Nervously looking around for her uninvited guest she lightly tapped on the office door, hearing a quick reply she entered the office and shut the door behind herself. "Hi Pumpkin" hunter greeted as he glanced up at her then continued typing on his computer.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Wellll" she drew out hesitantly, he stopped typing and looked up giving her his full attention noting her nervous tone.

" I was kinda hoping to take a couple days off" she spoke slowly,he raised his eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue.

Letting out a deep breath she finally just spilled the first thing that came to her mind, knowing he wouldn't let her off for a boy if he knew the truth "I've got some things I need to take care of Ok I'll only be a day or two, I really don't want to get into..please?" She spoke trying to sound more annoyed than nervous. Blinking a few times hunter looked up then back at his daughter,  
"Fine...you better be back here by the taping Wednesday Night Is that understood?"

She nodded quickly and ran to him giving him a brief hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks dad i'll be back before you know it" she said then quickly left the room.

Next stop was the locker room, she hadn't unpacked so it was an easy trip grabbing her bag and giving Sasha the same story she gave her dad promising to text when she got time she headed out looking for tyler, very cautiously keeping an eye out for _Him._  
Tyler was by one of the rings in the main area of the performance center watching a couple superstars practice, she motioned him over and pulled him aside to talk.

"Whats Up Lizzie?" tyler asked using his nickname for her.

Looking around nervously again to make sure they wouldn't be interrupted she spoke quickly "I don't have a ton of time to explain but remember the guy from Japan i told you about forever ago?" He nodded, "well he signed his contract here this morning" she nodded, noting the shocked expression on his face as his mouth fell open, raising a hand to cut him off before he spoke she continued "Yeah it's bad, even more so I told Dean...everything including how I left and well...now he's not thrilled because he didn't know that beforehand so looks like im headed to Utah to deal with him and figure some things out"

"Wow, umm ok" he said still shocked by her news.  
"Anything I can do for you?" He asked

She thought a moment "Actually if you could call and book me a flight to salt late city? That would be awesome, and maybe give Sasha a ride home."  
"Of Course no problem" he nodded "If you need anything else let me know, and Tiff it goes without saying but please be careful"

She sighed her nerves building again "Yeah I will" she gave him a half hearted smile and a tight hug before heading out of the building towards her car.

Feeling like she was being watched she glanced around the parking lot nervously, not wanting a run in face to face with Finn right now, not till she had a chance to settle things with dean and clear her head if that was even possible. Feeling apprehensive she glanced around the parking lot one more time her breath catching when she locked eyes with a pair of ice blue ones across the parking lot, Finn was standing talking to a man who she believed to be Kevin Owens, the Red headed man from the meeting standing beside him. Despite being fully immersed in a conversation with the two men he never broke his eye contact, his cold stare sending shivers down her spine, her phone buzzed in her hand bringing a thankful distraction. She swallowed hard reading the message on her screen **Dean:Tick Tock Princess tick tock i'm at the Marriot, you know the drill**

Sighing she ran her hand through her hair then climbed into her suv, not taking a chance to look back at the men across the parking lot despite feeling those familiar eyes glaring a hole into her. She knew that was an explosive confrontation waiting to happen but she honestly didn't have the time to even think about that right now.

At home Tiffany threw some random clothing items into a duffle bag she would be able to bring as her carry on, knowing she didn't have time to wait at baggage claim, her phone buzzed as she was finishing up **Tyler: Here's the info for your flight, good luck and be careful.** She smiled, thankful for him he had become almost like a brother to her and she honestly didn't know where she would be without him sometimes.

Pulling up to the hotel in Salt lake city nearly 8 hrs later, tiffany was thankful for the change in time zones it was only 8pm, she walked in duffle bag in tow and walked up to the counter.

"Im here to pick up a key" she said to the mousy looking woman behind the counter wearing glasses that were clearly too big for her face.

"Should be under Moxley" she noted and the clerk began typing into a computer.

"Ahh yes here it is said you would be arriving tonight" Tiffany cringed hearing the woman using Deans code name, Jon Moxley had been a character he played while wrestling before the WWE, some also said it was a somewhat split personality he had that came out in extreme cases she had been lucky not to see it so far, she prayed tonight wasn't the night she met him. Taking the key she headed to his room, number 225 according to the card **,** the room was located all the way at the end of the hall how convenient she thought knowing it wasn't a coincidence.

Walking into the room she sat her bag down in a corner, took off her shoes and grabbed the remote and got comfy on the bed, it was Monday night and Raw was on she caught the ending of it hoping to see Dean and gauge his mood.

She must have nodded off, what felt like minutes later ended up being a few hours, she was woken up by the familiar electronic sound of the key card unlocking the door and it opening. Her heart began to race as a familiar figure walked into her line of sight in the partially lit room.

"Hello Princess" his scruffy voice called out sending a chill down her spine.


End file.
